


Old Friends

by thealigirl8



Category: MC Boom, Rain (Kpop), Se7en (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Se7en enlists, he goes to a "massage parlour" to meet his best friends. But it's not the parlour's employees they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

Dongwook walked quickly with his sweatshirt hood up and his hands tucked deep into his pockets. It would be absolutely humiliating to be caught going… where he was going. Dongwook didn’t want to say it out loud. Although he never technically used their services, Dongwook didn’t like being associated with such places. 

Finally, the red neon sign that said “Kitten Massages” came into sight and Dongwook flinched at the blatant sexual undertones. But then again, these places were never classy. Stepping in from the dark of the night, Dongwook was assaulted by the scent of incense and sweat. 

“Good evening sir,” the madam of the place greeted, bowing deeply. “You must be with the party of three. Your room is waiting just downstairs, four doors down on the right.”

Dongwook simply nodded, not wanting to risk his voice being recognized. The three of them never went to the same place twice, for fear of their secret being discovered. The owners of all the ladies were so busy counting their money or bullying their girls that they rarely noticed the one room that didn’t order for the whole night. After all, the trio didn’t want the services, they just needed the room. 

Heading towards the basement, Dongwook counted out the doors and quietly entered, excited to see which, or both, of his lovers had arrived before him. Turning from the entrance, Dongwook saw another typical “massage” room, with a massage table the size and comfort of a bed, a couch, a catalogue of the girls to choose from, and a chest filled with toys. But this one had something special. Jihoon turned from his position across the inspecting the mold on the ceiling and grinned when he saw Dongwook standing there. 

“Hey,” Jihoon smirked, taking in Dongwook’s attire. “Did you walk all the way here?”

“I figured it would be more difficult to trace than my car,” Dongwook replied, removing his sweatshirt. "Are you sure you can be here?" Dongwook asked Jihoon, honestly concerned. He wanted Jihoon there, of course, but the man had a pretty bad reputation with the public right now, from his ‘military’ excursions. "With all this negative publicity about your little adventures, shouldn't you be lying low?"

"I couldn't miss this," Jihoon replied, leering. "This is the last time you and I will both have our heads shaved at that same time." Jihoon paused to appraise Dongwook's altered appearance. "This looks sexy as hell too but I think I prefer your longer hair. Gives me something to grab unto."

Dongwook rolled his eyes at his high school friend just as their third member, Minho, showed up.

"Why do we always have to meet in a massage parlor?" Minho asked with a slight pout.

"Where else do three men meet up in privacy?" Dongwook replied. It had been his idea after they all debuted as celebrities but he couldn't say he was particularly fond of it either. He was going to have to find someone in the military to come with him that wouldn’t mind being left alone so Dongwook wouldn’t look terribly suspicious. He’d rather have people think he went to whore houses than have the public find out his true secret.

"Some of us have sasaeng fans that watch our houses," Jihoon reminded Minho.

"Whatever. Look at you! Dongwook, you look damn fine with your hair like that," Minho finally commented.

"Jihoon doesn't like it," Dongwook said, trying not to pout and failing.

"Ignore him," Minho said, grinning. "I like it." He crossed over to Dongwook and ran his hands over his sheared head, appreciating the slightly fuzzy feeling.

"I never said I didn't like it," Jihoon protested. "I just said that I like when I can grab his hair."

"True," Minho admitted with a slight nod. Dongwook flinched a little at the thought of his best friends and lovers not liking something about him. Minho and Jihoon caught it right away and Minho leaned it to distract Dongwook with a kiss. Jihoon might be extremely vain about his appearance but it was Dongwook who had always had the tendency to be self-conscious. It stemmed way back to ninth grade when some asshole had called Dongwook a pussy because he was well mannered and had nice hair. Jihoon and Minho had beaten the little shit up within an inch of his life after school. 

Dongwook moaned into Minho's lips and Minho took that as a clue to give up on chatting. They could hang out any time they wanted; the threesome only came to these disgusting places for one reason. Not wanting to miss out on the action - although watching his lovers make out was hot as hell - Jihoon circled the pair to wrap Dongwook up in an embrace from behind. He firmly pushed against Dongwook's ass with his hips, gluing their body lines together and began tugging on Dongwook’s shirt to expose his collarbone for nipping.

Although it had taken the men a long time to learn, they now took turns topping and whatnot. Dongwook wasn’t always on the bottom just because he was the smallest. All three men were comfortable in their sexuality and could give as well as they could take. Loving each other tended to help a lot too, since they all trusted each other with everything; their souls, their hearts, and their bodies. It was truly amazing how well they could hide their connection on broadcast but they had decided years ago that they would not cheapen their relationship by exploiting it on camera.

“Too much clothes,” Dongwook moaned out when he managed to break away from Minho. Jihoon hummed his agreement from his place still attached to Dongwook’s neck and wrapped his arms around the smaller man to try and unbuckle his belt. 

Minho slapped his hands away, figuring Jihoon couldn’t see very well. “Let me.” While Minho unbuckled and slid the belt through Dongwook’s jean loops, Jihoon reluctantly stepped away from Dongwook to whip his shirt over his head. As Jihoon removed his pants and boxers as quickly as possible, Dongwook tried to get Minho’s shirt off in his lust for more skin. Minho chuckled when it didn’t work because his hands were occupied removing Dongwook’s pants. 

“Minho~” Dongwook whined. He wanted them all naked and he wanted it now. 

“God, you’re needy tonight,” Minho replied. Before his lover could retort, he took off his shirt and threw it to the side, effectively shutting Dongwook up as he lost himself staring at Minho’s body. Minho tried not to look too arrogant but his smirk gave him away. The way Dongwook looked at him really was terrible for his ego. 

While Minho was watching Dongwook watch him, Jihoon had finally thrown all of his clothes to the side. Jihoon stepped forward to meld his body line with Dongwook but before he could, Dongwook fell to his knees. Jihoon watched in amazement as Dongwook nuzzled at the slight bulge in Minho’s pants. Looking up, Jihoon’s eyes caught Minho’s and they shared a mischievous grin at Dongwook’s eagerness. The sound of a zipper coming undone broke their gaze and both men looked down at Dongwook to see the man gripping the zipper between his teeth. 

As Minho’s still covered cock came into view, Dongwook mouthed at the shape, outlining it with saliva in his underwear. Jihoon moaned at the sight and stepped forward to press his bare member against the back of Dongwook’s head in a plea for attention. Dongwook turned immediately and placed a chaste kiss on its head before swallowing Jihoon whole. Jihoon was the smallest of the three of them and Dongwook had plenty of practice on Minho, so it was no trouble at all for Dongwook’s mouth to reach the base. Jihoon closed his eyes and let a deep breath stutter out in little gasps as he tried to not come too fast. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his chin drawing him towards an open mouth. Without lifting his eyelids, Jihoon opened up for Minho but was only rewarded with a quick nip to his bottom lip before Minho withdrew. Whining at his loss, Jihoon finally opened his eyes to see Minho, completely naked, crouching next to Dongwook. 

“Not here, baby,” Minho said, “I have a better idea.” Dongwook didn’t want to release his prize but, with one last slurping suck, he withdrew and looked at Minho for directions. “Good boy,” Minho smirked. He pulled Dongwook in for a quick reward kiss then pulled the man to his feet, quickly divesting him of his remaining clothing. Once his task was finished and Dongwook was as exposed as the rest of them, Minho grabbed Jihoon by the hand and led him over to the small couch. 

Trusting the other man, Jihoon let himself be pushed into laying down on the couch without asking any questions. Dongwook didn’t need any orders and immediately knelt over Jihoon, facing his cock, knees on either side of Jihoon’s chest. He swallowed Jihoon again, letting his body rise and fall with the motion. The position took away the use of his hands so Dongwook compensated by swallowing around Jihoon’s length. 

After watching the show for a moment, Minho pulled Dongwook’s hips up so his ass was high up in the air and stayed standing behind Jihoon’s head. Dongwook’s hole clenched in anticipation, far too familiar with this situation to not know what was coming, and Minho grinned before leaning over to lick a line from Dongwook’s cock to his hole. Minho smiled at the faint taste of soap; Dongwook always liked being clean before sex, even though he was going to get dirty. He nibbled along the same line before licking incessantly around Dongwook’s entrance. Dongwook moaned in pure ecstasy at the feeling, drawing a twin moan from Jihoon at the vibrations. Dongwook’s body twitched with excitement and he pushed his ass back unto Minho’s face. Dongwook fucking loved being rimmed. 

Minho chuckled against Dongwook’s skin at the reaction and gave Dongwook what he wanted, pushing his tongue into Dongwook’s body. Releasing Jihoon’s cock, Dongwook practically keened and began rocking his body, fucking himself on Minho’s tongue. 

Irritated at the lack of attention, Jihoon thrust his hips up, reminding Dongwook of his situation. Calming his movement a little, Dongwook returned his mouth to Jihoon, moaning more now that Minho was inside him. From his position, Jihoon couldn’t reach Dongwook’s or Minho’s length with his mouth but he reached back with his right hand and began stroking Minho the best he could at the awkward angle. 

Minho growled at the sensation and rocked his hips into Jihoon’s grasp, searching for more friction. He pulled back from Dongwook’s entrance and pushed in two fingers, continuing to lick at the very edges of Dongwook’s hole. Crocking his fingers to the side a little Minho pushed against Dongwook’s prostrate, drawing a strangled whimper from the man around Jihoon’s cock. With added desperation, Dongwook hallowed his cheeks, trying to pull Jihoon’s orgasm out of him. 

“Fuck Dongwook! Shit, shit, shit, I’m going to come,” Jihoon rushed out, trying to warn Dongwook. He traced his hands up Dongwook’s soft thighs, hoping the man heard him over his own moans. “Baby, you gotta pull off.” In response, Dongwook let the very edge of his teeth gently scrape against his cock and Jihoon threw his hand back at the intense sensation. The sight that met him, of Minho pushing inside Dongwook’s body with his tongue and fingers and Dongwook’s member dripping pre-cum down on his own chest, sent Jihoon over the edge. Jihoon had always been a very visual person and he cried out loudly as he spilled stream after stream into Dongwook’s awaiting mouth. Dongwook suckled at Jihoon’s cock as if trying to milk just a little more out of him. Even through his post-climatic haze, Jihoon flinched at the too-intense sensation and pushed Dongwook’s head away. 

“I can’t, I can’t Dongwook. It’s too much.” Reluctantly, Dongwook gradually released Jihoon’s cock, inch by slow inch, and placed a gentle kiss against the tip before grinning behind him at his sated lover. Jihoon smiled back with his eyes half closed in lazy euphoria. Dongwook loved that stunned look on Jihoon’s face that said Dongwook had just rocked his world and he hadn’t quite returned to Earth yet. 

But Dongwook hadn’t forgotten about the man still rimming him with admirable determination. Minho grunted in displeasure when Dongwook pulled his ass out of his grasp but that disappointment was quickly stifled when Dongwook flipped himself around and half-kneeled before Minho. His position put Dongwook’s length right in front of Jihoon’s mouth and, although he had absolutely no energy, Jihoon languidly opened his mouth for Dongwook to thrust into while he sucked Minho off. 

“Shit Dongwook, you really are a cock slut aren’t you?” Minho threw his head back in appreciation of Dongwook’s skill and tried unsuccessfully to wrap his hand in Dongwook’s hair before being reminded of its shorn state. Instead, he lowered his hand to press against the nape of Dongwook’s neck; it wasn’t as painfully satisfying for Dongwook but it would have to do. “You can’t stand not having one in your mouth for five seconds. Does your mouth feel empty without one of us in there? Or do you just like the taste?”

Dongwook pulled off to reply, even though he knew the questions were rhetorical. “Nah, I just need the milk. I haven’t had anything else to eat today.”

Minho groaned out loud at the filthiness spilling from Dongwook’s mouth and shoved his lover back down on his cock. “Well, I guess you better hurry up so you can get that meal. You’ll have both me and Jihoon in there and I’ll fill you up real good, baby. ” Dongwook peaked up at Minho and Minho could almost see the devil in his eyes before Dongwook began moaning around him, creating vibrations that raced up his spine. 

Jihoon wasn’t ready for another round yet but even he sighed at Dongwook’s visual. Sometimes he wondered if Dongwook would have always been this much of a slut or if they had molded him into one. He came out a winner both ways, so Jihoon just weakly suckled at Dongwook’s member. 

Minho could feel himself getting closer and closer to release so he moved his hand to Dongwook’s throat, stroking gently to relax it for its upcoming load. Dongwook knew exactly what that meant – Minho always took such good care of him – so he violently slammed Minho down his passage, effectively gagging himself. The flutters of Dongwook’s throat as it tried to survive threw Minho over the edge and he came with a low cry of Dongwook’s name. The feeling of Minho releasing inside him and Jihoon’s gentle suction and heat pulled Dongwook along with Minho but he couldn’t scream like he usually would with Minho fully down his throat. Instead, Dongwook ground down unto Jihoon’s face, riding out his orgasm in waves. Jihoon made no attempt to stay clean and let Dongwook come all over his face.

Dongwook swallowed for the second time that night, only releasing Minho when he was sure the other man was clean. Minho watched Dongwook with a gentle tilt to his lips and stroked his cheek affectionately. Dongwook grinned too, feeling his eye lids drop a little from lethargy. Minho pulled him up for a kiss and lifted the man off the couch as they thoroughly inspected each other’s mouths for traces of themselves. Jihoon watched their tongues intertwine and felt a pull in his groin, although his body couldn’t perform just yet. 

Dongwook finally pulled away and asked, “Another round?”

Minho and Jihoon both laughed at the idea; Dongwook always had more stamina than them and he was infinitely eager. “Not yet,” Minho replied and bent over to lick Dongwook’s essence from Jihoon’s face. Jihoon hummed as he closed his eyes and basked in the attention. 

“He looks ready to me,” Dongwook said as Jihoon’s member finally twitched, being the first of them to come and the one with the most recovery time. Jihoon and Minho turned to see Dongwook had moved and was sitting back on the massage table with his legs bent and spread wide. They could see his hole convulsing in anticipation already. 

Minho rubbed a hand over his face as he wished desperately that there was something he could do about Dongwook’s insolence. “What have we done?” He asked Jihoon, gesturing to their youngest. 

Jihoon didn’t answer, too enraptured by Dongwook’s stature to care. Noticing his complete attention, Dongwook slowly pushed a hand down between his legs, circling a finger around his entrance. 

While Jihoon watched the show, Minho remembered the chest and made his way over to it, desperately hoping there was a whip or a paddle or handcuffs, or just something he could teach Dongwook a lesson with. But then again, he never actually wanted Dongwook to learn either. Opening the chest, Minho sighed with disappointment to find a pretty vanilla assortment of toys. There were condoms and lube and a shit ton of dildos. No butt plugs, no restraints, no nipple clamps, no bar spreader, no gag. This establishment was a simply whore house, though, Minho reminded himself. Not everyone had his collection. A drawn-out whine from Jihoon brought Minho back to the present and he pulled the items out before moving back to the pair. 

He found Jihoon with his hand around his half-erect cock as he watched Dongwook force two fingers inside his body practically dry, while holding his balls out of the way with the other hand. From Jihoon’s half-open eyes and his slack jaw expression, Minho knew he was still in a euphoric haze and he decided to take full advantage of that. Minho pecked Dongwook quickly on the lips before heading over to Jihoon. Dongwook would wait, patient as always, and the man had always liked to watch. Jihoon, on the other hand, was a rather anxious man usually. 

Minho grabbed Jihoon by the jaw, forcing their mouths together in a slow, drawn-out kiss that was purposefully sloppy so Dongwook could see their tongues dancing. Pushing Jihoon back a little on the couch, Minho quickly lubed up the smaller of the two dildos he’d grabbed. Using the residual liquid on his fingers, Minho shoved two in Jihoon’s entrance and the singer jerked roughly in response. The muscles were relaxed from Jihoon’s earlier orgasm so Minho knew he hadn’t hurt his lover. Minho smirked into Jihoon’s mouth as he recalled all the other times they had used that trick to try fisting and double penetration. Lord, those things took extreme preparation but they were so worth it. 

When Jihoon was moaning into Minho’s mouth wantonly and pushing back on his fingers, Minho finally pulled out and replaced their presence with the blue dildo. Jihoon groaned at the feeling, too caught up in Dongwook’s performance and Minho’s lips earlier to even notice the toys.

“Minho~ shit, that feels good,” Jihoon whined, rocking into the object. “Deeper, baby, I want it deeper.” Minho chuckled and obliged, twisting the toy on the pull back. Just as he was about to turn away from Jihoon, having nurtured his erection fully back to life, he felt Dongwook pressing against his back. Minho’s rhythm faltered as Dongwook grabbed his hips and pulled him back against his erection. Jihoon smirked up at him, fully aware of what had caused his mistake. 

“Can I fuck you while you fuck him?” Dongwook asked, nudging his cock between Minho’s cheeks. Minho growled, grinding back on Dongwook. It had been far too long since he had that huge cock inside of him but that wasn’t what Minho had planned for the evening. Nevertheless, the offer was incredibly tempting. 

“No, babe, tonight’s all about you,” Minho answered. He stepped away from Jihoon, and Dongwook reluctantly, and handed Dongwook the blue dildo. “Get on the couch and keep Jihoon going.” 

“Yes, sir,” Dongwook replied, kneeling on the couch and roughly thrusting the object back inside Jihoon. The man, who had whimpered at its loss, cried out at the treatment. Minho tried to suppress a shiver at the title and failed miserably. Oh, options, options.

Awestruck, Minho just stood for a moment, dumbly watching while Jihoon’s whines increased in pitch as Dongwook set a fast and rough pace. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Minho took the second, much larger, red dildo and lubed it up quickly. Although all three of them bottomed now, for years when they were young, Dongwook was the only one who was willing. Jihoon and Minho couldn’t let go of their macho image of what a man should and should not do. As a result, Dongwook was much more used to the rougher sides of bottoming. Minho and Jihoon liked to joke that his hole had been well-trained over the years. So while Jihoon got a smooth, thin dildo, Dongwook felt a ribbed, thick one pressing inside him. 

“Ah, hyung, more, deeper, deeper, please,” Dongwook half-shouted. He let his mouth hang open in pleasure as his entrance trembled around the ridged dildo. 

“Calm down, Dongwook, give me a minute. I don’t want to hurt you.” As much as Minho liked to play at sadism, he was always too cautious to fulfill the role completely. 

“Now,” Dongwook growled out as he thrust his hips back against Minho, taking the toy in all the way to Minho’s grip. 

Jihoon laughed at what he assumed Minho’s shocked face would be. “Don’t you remember all the bigger things he’s had up there, Minho?” Dongwook grinned down at him and resumed the pace he’d lost when he’d been entered. Jihoon’s laughter quickly turned into a moan when Dongwook grazed his prostate with the dildo as his prize. 

Minho’s dick twitched at the reminder of Dongwook’s ambition in the bedroom but remained firm in his opposition. “But he hasn’t been prepped well enough.”

“Didn’t you see him touching himself earlier?” Jihoon replied. Dongwook didn’t like them talking about him like he wasn’t there so he continued to just brush against Jihoon’s prostate instead of hitting it properly. Only good boys were rewarded. 

“Yeah, but this is much bigger than his fingers,” Minho said absently. His eyes were glued to where Dongwook’s hole was eagerly swallowing up the ridged surface like it couldn’t get enough. “Shit, baby, do you feel empty without something in here?” Minho asked while he traced a finger around Dongwook’s sensitive entrance. 

Dongwook let a deep whine rumble out of his throat at the question. “No,” he answered petulantly. 

“I don’t believe you,” Minho answered, finally following Dongwook’s lead and moving the dildo in harsher movements. “Baby, don’t lie to me. You know what the punishment for lying is, don’t you?” Minho accentuated the remark with a smack to Dongwook’s ass. 

Dongwook yelped but pushed back into Minho’s hands, hoping for another hand print on the other side. “Maybe I do,” Dongwook said and got his wish as Minho struck again. “And maybe I want to be punished.”

“Dongwook,” Jihoon grunted out as he felt himself getting closer and closer to that edge. Dongwook looked so damn good as he took pain and turned it into pleasure. 

“Well that just won’t do,” Minho said, and ceased the movement of his hand. Dongwook practically screeched in exasperation and panted as Minho pulled his body back, flush against his own. “Now, I’m only going to ask this one more time. Does your greedy hole feel empty without something filling it up, nice and tight?” 

The smaller man didn’t want to reply but Minho pulled the red dildo out of him, depriving him of that delicious sensation. Dongwook writhed against Minho and the other man bit down on his ear in warning. “Fuck, fuck, yes! I can’t stand it! I want something inside me all the time. I feel so empty, so hollow without it!”

Minho hummed in thought. “So should we get you a butt plug to wear around, baby?”

Jihoon grunted in agreement, although he was displeased that Dongwook was no longer attending to him. “Or a vibrator.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. Then we can control it and watch you squirm as you try not to come in front of everyone. That sound like a good idea, baby?”

Dongwook was losing his mind at this point and was desperately canting his hips back against Minho’s erection, hoping to tease the other into taking him. “Yes! Yes, baby fill me now, I can’t take it anymore!”

Minho chuckled at Dongwook’s brazenness and pulled away from Dongwook, making plans in his head to make the smaller man wear a butt plug at least once a week for the whole day. Dongwook whined at the lack of contact and stood to follow Minho. 

“Get on the massage table,” Minho commanded, gesturing to both Jihoon and Dongwook. The two men rushed to fulfill his demands, eager for another round now that they were all dripping and needy. Jihoon sat down on the edge and Dongwook quickly climbed into his lap, attacking the other singer’s neck right away. Minho smiled at his enthusiasm but wrapped his arms around Dongwook’s front and tugged the man away from Jihoon’s throat, which was already sporting its fair share of purple marks. Dongwook turned to voice his displeasure but Minho stopped him with a kiss and only drew away when he knew Dongwook would be too breathless to complain. 

“I already told you, tonight’s all about you,” Minho reprimanded him. Dongwook gave him a confused look; after all, when was riding Jihoon not a mind-blowing experience? Minho touched Jihoon’s arm and directed him off the table before pushing Dongwook to lie down. Getting the message, Jihoon threw a leg over Dongwook, sitting far enough forward on his stomach that Minho could still pillage Dongwook’s hole. 

Dongwook groaned with pure need when he realized that he was going to be taken in two different ways. Minho kissed the back of Jihoon’s neck from where the singer was still sitting up and let his hands wander up Jihoon’s chest, tweaking his nipples. Jihoon wanted them pierced but was too worried about what his fans would think to actually do it. Minho was holding out for the day he could pressure both Jihoon and Dongwook into nipple piercings that he could tug and twist and attach chains to. Damn, maybe he would have to get some too.

Reluctantly letting go of Jihoon’s delectable pecs, Minho poured a little more lube on his fingers and pressed them into Jihoon, getting as much of the substance inside of him as he could. “You feel ready, baby? Dongwook’s much bigger than that little thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m ready,” Jihoon panted out, already setting up a rhythm. 

Minho smirked and reached under Jihoon to coat Dongwook in the liquid as well. Dongwook gasped at the unexpected cold feeling but Minho released him quickly and Jihoon’s hand took its place as he guided Dongwook inside him.

“Shit,” Jihoon cursed as he slid further and further down on Dongwook, feeling more than a slight burn. Maybe he hadn’t been ready after all but he wasn’t going to withdraw now, not with the awestruck look Dongwook was giving him. Finally reaching Dongwook’s base, Jihoon held himself in place as he attempted to get used to the feeling.

Dongwook’s hands clenched and unclenched desperately as he tried not to thrust hard up into the warm tightness that was surrounding his cock. Lord, it felt so amazingly good. With Jihoon seated fully on his lower stomach, Dongwook raised his hands to trail them up and down Jihoon’s sides to sooth him. “You’re doing so good, hyung, you’re so good for me, always.”

Jihoon smiled down at Dongwook, seeing his precious lover trying to help him in any way possible, just like he always did. Figuring he’d waited long enough, Jihoon eased into small circles, just rotating Dongwook’s dick inside him to test the waters. Finding the feeling less painful and more tense, Jihoon leaned forward to place his elbows alongside Dongwook’s head, putting their mouths close together but not quite touching. “I’m about to get so much better,” he said right before he pressed his lips against Dongwook’s and began moving his hips in earnest. Jihoon thrust his tongue in and out of Dongwook’s mouth in time with his movements up and down Dongwook’s length. In response, Dongwook sucked on Jihoon’s tongue, trying to keep it as long as possible, and spread his legs wider. 

Unable to stand the sight any longer, Minho finally moved forward on Jihoon’s ascent and grabbed Jihoon’s hip with one hand to stop him and Dongwook’s cock with the other. “I don’t have a cock ring for you today Dongwook so you’d better remember that you don’t get to come until Jihoon’s painted you in his spunk. That understood?” Minho asked with a tight squeeze to his grip on Dongwook. 

After a cry at the slight pain, Dongwook struggled to answer with some coherency. He was already over stimulated from his earlier play with himself and that lovely ridged shaft and didn’t think he’d last long at all. “Shit, Minho, is this a reward or a punishment?”

“You can turn it into a punishment if you don’t obey,” Minho threatened. “Besides,” he said as he leaned over to lick a line up Dongwook’s cock, “if you don’t, Jihoon’s hole will go hungry.” Jihoon groaned in protest.

“Fine, fine, I can do that!” Dongwook practically screamed as Minho sucked a section of his shaft in-between his lips. 

Releasing his treat with a sloppy pop, Minho pulled back and climbed up on the massage table where there was still room at the end. He grabbed Dongwook’s knees and pulled them up loosely around his waist before lining up. “Good boy,” he complimented right as he pushed inside Dongwook’s tight, rippling hole. Minho knew Dongwook could take pain more than Jihoon, and reveled in it actually. Without losing a beat, he began pounding inside Dongwook, pushing Jihoon with his body. 

Dongwook nearly screamed at the dual sensation that literally made his eyes roll back into his head. Damn Minho! How was anyone supposed to last long with this kind of pleasure? Jihoon felt so tight around his shaft, despite their earlier play, and Minho was screwing into him so roughly, it felt like Dongwook would tear apart. And he was loving every damn second. 

At first, Jihoon let Minho just push him back and forth but soon enough he grew tired of such a passive role and began slamming himself down on Dongwook’s cock. His hole was sensitive from the dildo and it practically tingled with the feeling of being stretched and filled. Jihoon felt Minho’s hands creep around his sides and rub around his pecs until the man was rolling his nipples in time with every thrust. Jihoon moaned in appreciation and let his head rest back on Minho’s shoulder for a couple moments, simply riding out the sensation. 

Although Minho was normally a talker during sex, he was too focused on watching his shaft disappear into Dongwook to care. The only sounds in the room were Minho’s grunts from the force he was taking Dongwook with, Jihoon’s random moans, and Dongwook’s little cries every time he was filled completely. Dongwook tried to be quiet but he was a screamer by nature and the muted sounds were the best he could do. 

Jihoon felt his thighs beginning to tire and looked down at Dongwook with a silent question. Dongwook answered as he always did and wrapped a hand around Jihoon’s shaft, keeping time with Jihoon’s set rhythm. Dongwook’s hand felt absolutely amazing. It wasn’t as calloused as Minho’s but the contrast made it all the hotter. Jihoon hated to be the first one out but he really didn’t think he could hold out much longer and so he put his everything in those last few bounces. 

Dongwook made a small noise, demanding Jihoon’s attention, and Jihoon opened his eyes that he wasn’t aware he had closed. What he saw made his breath catch in his throat. It wasn’t Dongwook’s pulsing dick inside him, it wasn’t his prostate being deliciously jabbed, it wasn’t Minho’s hands tweaking his nipples, and it wasn’t Dongwook’s hand pulling on Jihoon’s shaft. Dongwook looked up at Jihoon with such tenderness and gratitude and just love that Jihoon was helpless to his body’s reaction. He felt his balls draw up and his cock jump as he released just from watching Dongwook. 

Jihoon came with a sigh, too filled with the gentle love in Dongwook’s eyes to scream and look away. His come spilled all over Dongwook’s chest and nipples as the other singer drained him of every last drop. When he was finally finished and his body was pleasantly humming, Jihoon leaned down to brush his lips against Dongwook’s in a chaste kiss. But, of course, the other two weren’t finished yet and Minho broke in before Jihoon could say those three wonderful words to Dongwook. 

“Clean up your mess, Jihoon,” Minho commanded. He couldn’t see passed Jihoon’s body but he knew Dongwook had to be covered in spunk. 

Although Jihoon didn’t really appreciate his own taste, he moved his mouth down to Dongwook’s belly and chest, licking and sucking his way. Jihoon risked a look up at Dongwook and saw the man’s eyes burning into him as he continued to cry out with every one of Minho’s thrusts. Jihoon grinned softly, too tired to be truly mischievous, and closed his lips around Dongwook’s nipple. Dongwook whined as the other man tugged and pulled at the peak in that beautifully rough way Jihoon and Minho knew he loved. Pressing a kiss to the tip before switching sides, Jihoon repeated the same actions. Once he had gathered all of his come, Jihoon pressed his mouth against Dongwook’s, feeding him the liquid bit by bit. Dongwook swallowed it all obediently, licking into Jihoon’s mouth to make certain he had it all. 

“Get out of the way, Jihoon,” Minho practically growled out. 

Jihoon wasn’t offended; he knew well enough that Minho liked eye contact during sex and Minho wanted this all to be for Dongwook. His muscles weren’t listening to him anyway and Jihoon didn’t think he could keep moving on Dongwook even if he wanted to. With what felt like the last burst of energy in his body, Jihoon rolled off of the still-hard shaft that had been embedded and leaking inside him. The massage table was big enough that he could lie down next to the couple without being uncomfortable. Although his lovers made quite a sight, Jihoon honestly didn’t think he could get it up again for at least another hour or so. But still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy watching.

With Jihoon removed, Minho shifted on his knees to press his chest to Dongwook’s and bring their faces close together. He slipped his forearms under Dongwook’s shoulders and began anew. The pace was fast and shallow, Minho’s cock barely withdrawing from Dongwook, but it was bringing the two men close to their release that they so desperately wanted. 

With Dongwook’s hands massaging Minho’s back muscles to keep them from cramping, Minho knew the other man couldn’t reach for his cock the way he wanted to. But even without that stimulation, Minho could feel the little ripples that betrayed Dongwook’s upcoming orgasm and tried not to look too smug that he could still get Dongwook off with just his cock. Dongwook noticed the expression anyway and intentionally clenched around Minho in punishment. As Minho’s hip stuttered from the pure pleasure, Dongwook smirked back. 

Minho quickly recovered and began hitting Dongwook’s prostate with every single push inside. Dongwook’s hands shuddered against Minho’s back as the pleasure became so intense, it felt like one constant buzz of bliss. Minho felt himself reaching his limit and, determined to make Dongwook come first, Minho bite down on the juncture between Dongwook’s neck and his shoulder. The sudden pain mixed with the immense pleasure finally did Dongwook in and he came, untouched and screaming. Unable to endure the contractions around his dick, Minho released into the condom, groaning as Dongwook milked his cock for everything Minho had to offer. 

Minho continued to rock slowly into Dongwook’s body until he was so soft, he simply slipped out. Minho was more than tempted to slip a butt plug in Dongwook to keep his essence in there but alas, there was no such thing to be found in the room. Dongwook panted lightly as he came down from his sex high and Minho found his own breath embarrassingly much more than labored. Jihoon merely curled around Dongwook’s body as he waited for his lovers to recover. Even though he knew they needed to depart soon, Minho allowed himself one moment of peace before returning to reality. After a couple minutes of just lying together and stroking lightly in random places, Minho decided to sit up. His body was lethargic and his mind was mostly blank, but responsibility won out.

Although it was what he wanted least to do in the world, Minho stood from the table and, after wiping off Dongwook’s cooling jizz and throwing out the condom, began shuffling through the discarded garments on the floor to find his clothes. Finding one piece at a time, Minho reluctantly re-dressed and could hear his lovers following suit. These places charged by the hour, after all, and the trio found that the businesses tended to get suspicious sooner rather than later. It was better to be safe and reduce their cuddly-times than risk exposing their identities and unconventional relationship. 

Once Minho was fully clothed, he turned to find the other men similarly covered but Dongwook was twisting the hem of his shirt. It was a nervous habit of his when he was deciding whether or not to say something. Locking eyes with Jihoon, Minho flicked his gaze towards Dongwook’s hands and Jihoon quickly noticed the same thing. Sometimes it was best to wait for Dongwook to come to a decision but when minutes passed without a word between the three of them, Jihoon got fed-up. 

“Well, I guess we should probably go now. You’ll need your rest, Dongwook, for tomorrow,” Jihoon said as he reached a hand out to ruffle Dongwook’s hair. 

Minho concurred and nodded his agreement. As was their ritual, Minho first gave Jihoon a goodbye peck on the lips then turned to Dongwook. But when he tried to retreat, Dongwook followed and turned the chaste brush into a heated, desperate tangle of tongues. 

Panting when they finally separated, Dongwook looked down before fixing his gaze on Jihoon and Minho. “Can we stay together tonight?” There was a fiery determination in his eyes that bespoke his decision. 

“You know we can’t, Dongwook, we’ll get noticed.” Jihoon started to protest but Minho cut in when he saw the unadulterated disappointment in Dongwook’s eyes at the statement. 

“We can go to my place.” Jihoon gave him an astonished look but Minho plowed forward at the hope sparking in Dongwook’s eyes. “I don’t have many sasaengs anyway and if people ask, we can just say you two were too drunk to go home. We’ve been so careful Jihoon, nobody would question our story.”

Jihoon continued to look unconvinced so Dongwook jumped it. “Please Jihoon, we haven’t done this since we became celebrities and I just don’t think I can be alone tonight.”

Sighing in defeat – Jihoon knew a battle he wouldn’t win when he saw it – Jihoon nodded his consent. “Fine, but no sex whatsoever. You never know who could be listening.”

“I think the industry has made you paranoid,” Minho joked as the three men left the building and made their way to his place. 

“I think the industry has made me appropriately vigilant,” Jihoon fired back with a narrowed glare. 

Dongwook just walked behind his arguing lovers, smiling quietly to himself. No sex was just fine; the mere company of Jihoon and Minho was all he wanted. He didn’t know when he’d be able to see them next and even though one night squished between their bodies would never be enough, Dongwook would take it for now. The one constant comforting presence in Dongwook’s life had always been the two men he loved and he knew Jihoon and Minho felt the same. So, for now, waking up next to them on the day of his enlistment was enough to make his heart burst. After all, it had been enough for him for his entire life and Dongwook didn’t see that changing anytime in the future. Or ever.

Jihoon and Minho noticed Dongwook’s contemplative mood and smiled at each other. Soon, they’d be home, and they could just hold each other. And if one thing led to another, the shower would be loud enough to drown out most noise, right? Minho tried not to giggle evilly as he remembered his previous thoughts in the evening about his collection of toys. Jihoon and Dongwook always were easy to persuade.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I've been working on this forever and it's finally done! Almost 7000 words of pretty much pure sex. I'm so proud of myself :) What did you guys think? Did you like it? I totally ship these three ever since I heard they all went to high school together. And then, this just kind of happened. Review if you have time! <3


End file.
